Skystar's Story Part 2 The Journey
by Coby Coyle
Summary: This is the sequel to Skystar's Story. This is the ThunderClan group's journey going to SkyClan. Pretty much Skyheart's view the whole time this time
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances (so far) **_

_**A/N: Ok. I added Warriors and apprentices. Its my story. Deal with it. And Sagekit/paw and Rowanclaw are said to be gender confused if you look on Warriors Wiki, so. I picked the ones I wanted XD And some cats that died are alive now so. And some cats are dead, remember in Skystar's Story The Beginning? Thornclaw and others died. So. And some cats were born earlier now! So. TAKE THATTTT And WindClan cats are mostly made up, the allegiances had like, no cats XD )**_

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Firestar- handsome ginger tom with a fire-colored pelt and bright green eyes

**Deputy: **Graystripe- long haired gray tom with a darker gray stripe going down his back with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Leafpool – slender brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Stonepelt_

**Warriors: ** Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches and only one eye

_Apprentice: Shrewpaw_

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Redfur- ginger tom with green eyes

Sunfire- ginger tabby she-cat with fire-colored splotched spots and green eyes

Skyheart- gray tabby she-cat who's fur glows sky blue at certain angles and in certain sun/moon light with sky blue eyes

Blueeyes- dark gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg- black tom with blue eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat, with amber eyes

Birchfall- brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes

Ferncloud- gray she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Shrewpaw- small dark brown tom with amber eyes

Stonepelt- dark gray tom with bright blue eyes

**Queens:**

None

**Kits: **

None

**Elders: ** Frostfur- pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

Speckletail- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes. retired early due to being blind.

Dappletail- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan

**Windclan:**

**Leader: ** Tallstar- elderly black and white tom with a very long tail and amber eyes

**Deputy: **Onewhisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white muzzle

**Medicine Cat: ** Barkface- short tailed brown tom with brown eyes

**Warriors: **

Tornear- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Whitetail- small white she cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Whisperpaw_

Swiftwind- gray tabby tom with odd brown spots and amber eyes

Scratchclaw- light ginger tom with amber eyes

Morningflower- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful amber eyes.

Grassfur- white she-cat with odd green grass stain in fur

Crowfeather- dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices: **

Whisperpaw- light tortoiseshell she-cat with pretty green eyes

**Queens: **Breezingwind – black she-cat with white paws and white spots (mother to Windykit and Dawnkit)

**Elders: None**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: ** Tawnystar- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy: ** Rowanclaw- ginger tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud- very small light brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Oakfur- small brown tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Smokepaw_

Cedarheart- dark gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Smallpaw_

Tallpoppy- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Talonpaw_

Nightblaze- black she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Blackpaw_

Grayfur- gray she-cat with gray eyes

**Apprentices: ** Blackpaw- white she-cat with black paws and gray spots, and gray eyes

Talonpaw- brown tom with yellow eyes

Smallpaw- unusually small gray tom with hazel eyes

Smokepaw- gray tom with blue eyes

**Queens: **None

**Kits: **None

**Elders; **None

**Riverclan: **

**Leader: **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: ** Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Mudfur- long haired light brown tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Willowpaw_

**Warriors: **

Feathertail- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Rockpaw_

Bluepelt- blue-gray tom with gray eyes

Splashpool- brown tabby with yellow eyes

Whitefur- white she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnflower- pale gray she cat with green eyes

**Apprentices: **

Rockpaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Willowpaw- gray she cat

**Queens: **None

**Elders: ** Shadepelt- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Loudbelly- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Kits: None**

**SkyClan**

**Leader: **Leafstar- brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Sagepaw_

**Deputy: ** Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: ** Echosong- small and gracefully built silver-gray tabby she-cat with tiny dark gray paws and deep green eyes.

_Apprentice: Leanpaw_

**Warriors: ** Cherrytail- small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Goldenpaw_

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Patchfoot- black and white tom with green eyes

_Apprentice; Mintpaw_

Petalnose- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Clovertail- light brown she-cat with white belly and legs and green eyes.

Rockledge- black tom with yellow eyes

Tinytail- small white she-cat with blue eyes

Bouncefeet- ginger tom with brown eyes

Silvergaze- gray tom with pure silver eyes

_Apprentice: Cloudpaw_

Starrytail- white she cat with yellow colored splotches and green eyes

Whitestripe- pure black tom with an odd white stripe from neck to his middle, and ice blue eyes

Barkfur- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lionclaw- golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices: ** Sagepaw- pale gray tom with green eyes

Mintpaw- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Cloudpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes

Leanpaw- white tom with one gray spot near his neck, gray ears, and gray eyes and is very slim but healthy

Goldenpaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens: ** None

**Elders: **None

**Cats Outside Of Clans:  
**

Ravenpaw- black tom with white spot on chest; formerly of ThunderClan

Barley- big black and white tom

Coby- brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Rain- gray-blue she cat with white spot on chest (based on my friend Rainpath)

Night- black she cat (based on my friend Nightshimmer)

Rose- ginger she-cat with gray eyes (based on my friend Rose)

Macey- white she cat with gray splotches and blue eyes (based on my friend Macey!)

Icy - white she-cat with gray splotches and blue eyes (baced on my friend Icethroat!)

Glacier- blue-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes (based on my friend Iceheart!)


	2. Preface

_**Skystar's Story: II The Journey**_

_**(A/n: Yes, the moment you have been waiting for has finally gotten here! I'm so sorry it took so long, high school is murder! And im just a freshman :] And I've been working on an ORIGINAL story (that still needs to be edited, but the rough is there): .com and my user is CobyCullen. The title is For My Birthday, Heaven Sent These Angels. And I've been working on other originals also.**_

_**Now, without further ado, here is the preface.**_

_**Preface**_

The cats slinked through the night, taking care not to fall into the river.

"When will we get there?" a ThunderClan apprentice asked aloud, breaking the depressing silence. She was shivering. It was a cold and silent night, and the cats were hungry and tired from traveling.

A bright orange tom, their leader, turned his head. "Soon. You'll have to bear it," he said in a low voice, and you could see him shivering also. The tom sighed. It was just their luck to have to go on a journey like this in the beginning of leaf-bare. The wind was crisp, and it carried a frost that was cold enough to freeze tails and paws. The SkyClan cats were also cold, although they were a bit more used to the cold due to their Clan placement.

"Firestar, we should rest," a tabby she-cat mewed.

"Yes Leafstar, but what if we freeze in this snow? We've had so much trouble finding shelter..." Firestar replied, letting his thought trail off.

"Look! Firestar, Firestar!" an excited voice exclaimed, calling out to him. Firestar turned, and saw the scarce bit of moonlight going onto the gray she-cat's fur. She appeared a shining sky blue.

"What is it, Skyheart?" he asked, sighing, hoping someone wasn't in trouble.

Skyheart used her tail and pointed at a tall, dark shape close by. "It's not a tree like you thought, Firestar. It's an abandonded Twoleg place! We could stay there right?" she asked excitedly. She was the most optimistic one there, Firestar would hate to crush that. "I'll go look. Stay here," he ordered all of them. He trotted away.

Skyheart sat, shivering, hoping that Firestar would put a seal of approval on the place she found. She wandered away a bit on accident and had seen the place just barely. She was proud of hrself for finding it. It _had _to work.

A silver tabby tom wrapped around her, and it warmed her spirits a little, if not her body. She curled into him, purring. "Thank you," she murmured softly.

The tom nodded, and licked her ear affectionetly.

A few minutes later, or years it seemed to the cats, Firestar came back over to them. "Nicely sited Skyheart," he started. And you could see his face glowing with something they haven't seen since it started snowing almost a sunrise ago. _Hope._

"You've found our shelter for the night."

All the cats gave a loud caterwaul for a cheer, and ran to the nest, praying to StarClan their thanks and their hopes of getting warm.

_StarClan help us the rest of the way through_ Skyheart prayed. Then, she and Silvergaze ran to the nest themselves.


End file.
